Global application performance deteriorates as distance from a primary service increases. Typical patterns involve server deployments in the United States, often resulting in Asia Pacific (APAC) and Europe, Middle East and Africa (EMEA) countries experiencing slower performance than the United States; and extremely slow performance for users in distant locations, e.g., Sydney, South Africa, etc. Existing mitigating solutions are not sufficiently effective, e.g., WAN accelerators are generally network-after-thoughts. And, improvements are not significant enough especially for non-repeat patterns. Independent regional instances have a tendency for divergent functionality and different data drives divergence. Accordingly, true database replication products provide global reach but result in high ongoing costs, both operational and developmental. Current architectures result in severe latency and quality issues.
Other drawbacks may also be present.